dangerous boy
by ushi-sama
Summary: Je t'avais dis pourtant que j'étais dangereux"


Auteur : Ushi-sama

Titre: Dangerous Boy

Song: System of a down-killing rock'n roll

Commentaire : ça m'est venu comme ça, j'ai laissé mes doigts courir sur le clavier et ça a donné ce texte. Il n'y a pas de personnages imposés, personnellement, en écrivant, j'ai pensé à Aoi de the GazettE dans le rôle du narrateur, et à Uruha du même groupe dans le "tu"

Bonne lecture

spécial remerciement à Ryûichi pour la correction

J'ai vraiment besoin de vos coms', je veux savoir si ça vaux encore la peine que j'écrive

Merci

* * *

« 'Y a de la visite pour toi »

Ce n'est que lui. Un petit pion sans importance dans cet échiquier géant de la vie. Comme toujours, il me demande comment ça va. Aussi bien que d'habitude. Si je continue à penser à lui. Autant que d'habitude. Si je regrette. _Seules nos fautes ne nous laissent aucun regret 1_. Il soupire et regarde par la petite et unique fenêtre de la pièce exigüe. Dehors, les nuages survolent la ville, amenant avec eux la tristesse des jours gris. Est-ce que je prends toujours mes cachets ? Bien sûr… Il le faut… Je suis dangereux.

Tu ne voulais jamais me croire quand je te disais ça. Tu le devais pourtant. Tu l'as compris, mais c'était trop tard, nous étions déjà trop proches l'un de l'autre, trop attachés par nos âmes. Te souviens-tu de ces longues après-midi à jouer ensemble ? Ces sons mélodieux que nous arrachions sans fin à nos instruments respectifs. C'était le bon temps.

T'es-tu rendu compte de l'effet que tu produisais sur moi ? Cette tension… Electrique qui se déclenchait en moi à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient ? J'aurais voulu ne pas la connaître. Elle nous a poussés à commettre le pire. Et aucun de nous n'est ressortis indemne de cette lutte. 'C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute' sanglote-je encore aujourd'hui entre deux crises.

Car jamais, jamais je n'aurais du poser les yeux sur toi. Toi, ange démoniaque qui a volé mon cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, tu t'amuses à me torturer de là où tu es. Loin, si loin, mais encore assez proche pour me tuer d'un seul de tes regards.

L'autre est enfin partit, comme toujours, l'air triste, impuissant et fatigué. Il ne veut pas admettre que mon 'cas' ne peut évoluer. J'ai toujours été comme ça, et je le serais toujours. Même toi, tu n'as pas réussis à me faire changer, malgré toute la volonté que tu, que nous avons mis.

Ennuyé et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me couche…  
Seul, fragile, dans ce lit vide de ton odeur, ta présence inexistante dans cette pièce impersonnelle au mur gris.  
Pourtant, je sais que tu n'es pas loin. Que tu me regardes. Tu as toujours aimé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
M'épier en cachette, quand j'étais trop perdu dans mon monde pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
C'est vrai que moi, j'ai aussi toujours aimé me savoir admiré par quelqu'un. Alors par toi, c'était vraiment l'extase…

La nuit est tombée.  
Les lumières se sont éteintes.  
Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon corps se détendre après cette journée immobile et morne.

Dans le silence du noir, un corps inaudible me rejoint… C'est toi. Ta chaleur provocatrice est reconnaissable. Personne ne peut te ressembler. Personne ne peut te surpasser. Personne n'est aussi parfait que toi. Et tu es à moi. A moi… Rien qu'à moi, pour toujours. Ton souffle excitant mes sens s'approche de mon oreille pour me souffler quelques mots sans importance. Tes doigts survolent ma peau que tu dénudes petit à petit, sans jamais me toucher. Aurais-tu peur de te brûler ? Tes yeux de faon admirent comme si c'était la première fois mes courbes fines. Essaies-tu de te souvenir du moindre de mes détails ? Si c'est le cas, arrête. Mon envie est trop présente pour que tu ais le temps d'apprendre tous mes défauts. Ton corps fait enfin ce que je lui supplie intérieurement de faire alors que ta bouche chaude investit mon cou. Je me perds dans un monde parallèle. Celui du plaisir de m'unir avec toi. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Où finis tu et où commence-je ? Personne ne peut le dire, pas même toi ou moi. Les minutes nous conduisent vers cette petite mort tant attendue et tant regrettée. Tu te laisses tomber sur moi. Je suis si bien comme ça, j'aimerais ne jamais cesser ce moment, mais voilà, tu dois partir.

Tes lèvres sensuelles m'embrassent une dernière fois, emportant avec cet ultime baiser toute la beauté de ces instants passés contre toi.

Car je sais bien que ceci n'était qu'un rêve de plus,  
Que je ne me réveillerais que dans les bras froids de mes draps.

Tu sais, ce couteau qui m'a soulagé, je l'ai encore.  
J'admire parfois encore le sang qui a rouillé sur la lame.  
Je me souviens de tes cris en me voyant l'utiliser quand je le regarde.  
Tu as eu vraiment peur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Oui, ton regard était terrorisé ce jour là. Ca en était presque amusant.  
Jamais, non, jamais tu n'aurais du poser ton regard sur moi.  
Ce sang est le portail vers le passé.  
Personne ne l'a trouvé… Personne ne le trouvera jamais.

Derrière ces barreaux que tu m'as infligés,  
Je ne peux que réfléchir sur moi-même.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ce soir là ?  
Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas revenir chez moi.

Je suis trop dangereux.  
Ou fou…  
Tu m'as rendu encore plus inhumain.  
Avec tes paroles posées, tes mouvements félins et tes sourires calculés.

Ce sang… Je le vois partout.  
Sur le ciment, sur la porte, sur les draps.  
Je vois aussi ton corps se tordre sous le mien.

Tu aurais tout fait pour moi, tu me l'avais dit un jour.  
Et tu avais raison… Tu as vraiment fait n'importe quoi pour moi.  
Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.  
Je suis dangereux.  
Ce sang… Ce sang…  
Je vais le mélanger à du nouveau.

Regarde-moi bien… Savoure ces derniers instants.  
Car aujourd'hui je vais unir nos deux sangs.

Ma vie coule sur la fine lame…  
Elle la teinte de rouge,  
Ce beau rouge qui fait briller mes yeux de fascination.  
Comme ce soir là.  
Si seulement tu m'avais écouté,  
Tu aurais compris que j'étais vraiment dangereux.  
Tu aurais compris que je suis vraiment horrible.

Mais c'est trop tard…  
Car cette nuit là, ton eau vermeille a coulé sur cette lame.

Car cette nuit là…  
Je t'ai tué.

OwArI

* * *

_1 _Oscar Wilde- _« Le portrait de Dorian Gray » (_Chapitre 3, Lord Henry à Lady Agatha et ses invités)

_2_ bon, ça a choqué ma correctrice (Ryûichi (jlai bien écrit mouahahaha)), mais moi jtrouve ça laid de mettre « je sanglote », donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus, je refais la grammaire française… on met bien sanglotes-tu, alors pourquoi pas sanglote-je ? et pis comme elle dit : **on va dire que c'est un langage vachien**


End file.
